There is as a background art of the present invention one described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Gazette No. H08-177757 (Patent Literature 1). This gazette describes “A hermetic scroll compressor having a structure in which a scroll compression mechanism unit constituted by a compression mechanism section composed of a fixed scroll, a revolving scroll, a frame, an anti-rotation mechanism, and other members and a drive section composed of a crankshaft connected to the revolving scroll, an electric motor operable to drive the crankshaft, and other members is contained in a sealed container, a plurality of feet or a ring-shaped body portion is provided at each of locations on an outer periphery of the frame, two locations on a compression mechanism section side in an axial direction with respect to a centroid position of the scroll compression mechanism unit and one location on a drive section side in the axial direction with respect to the centroid position, and the outer periphery of the body of the frame is inserted in the sealed container along an inner periphery of the sealed container, wherein the outer peripheries of the feet or ring-shaped body portions of the frame provided on both sides in the axial direction with respect to the centroid position of the scroll compression mechanism unit are fully fastened by press fit, welding or other means to the inner periphery of the sealed container and the frame outer periphery of the compression mechanism section located at a fastening surface between the frame and the fixed scroll is provided with a clearance from or transition fitted in the inner periphery of the sealed container.